On Tour
by Electronic Pony
Summary: It takes place after the books, but it also kinda takes place in the 70's. The whole fellowship changes. I'm really bad at these summary things so...Read and Review please!
1. Strawberry Scented Hand Cream

Authors Note: This here is my first fanfic....sort of.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters, I only own Sparks, Retk, Mystic, Evermore and Mick. These character's I have made up.  
  
Okay, I suppose this'll be rated R for language and some other things that aren't appropriate for little kiddies. So if you are younger than 13 please I recommend you not reading this, it might be too inappropriate for you......maybe  
  
Strawberry scented hand cream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a normal day in Hobbiton; Sam was in his master's garden trimming back the hedges and such.  
  
Mean while Frodo was inside getting dressed.  
  
Sam finished in the garden and came inside "Mr. Frodo, what would you like for breakfast? Eggs as usual?" he hollered.  
  
"No, this morning I just want some bread and butter" Frodo replied from inside the bathroom  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Frodo? There's not much protein in that, just carbs!" Sam had started the Atkins diet a few weeks ago.  
  
"Yes Sam! I'm sure that's all I want!" Frodo replied, only slightly irritated.  
  
Sam made Frodo's breakfast and sat down at the table for what seemed like hours. He soon became worried; he searched the whole house, until he came to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "What is it Sam?" he heard Frodo's voice from with in.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, are you alright?" Sam paused to try and hear what Frodo might be doing in the bathroom "Your not constipated again are you Mr. Frodo?" he said, now thoroughly worried. Sam heard a loud crash  
  
"God damnit Sam! You made me drop it!" Frodo yelled, not extremely angry.  
  
"What'd you drop Mr. Frodo? Not my lovely hand cream I hope"  
  
"No, Sam! I wouldn't touch that crap with a fifty foot long stick!" Frodo was making a lot of noise.  
  
"Oh Frodo, please let me come in and help you!" Sam said worriedly, he started to tremble at the thought of his strawberry scented hand cream spilled all over the floor.  
  
"Sam just go the hell away!" Frodo screamed.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Frodo. Just call me if you need any help!" Sam said shakily. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. Ever since they had gotten back from their adventure Frodo had been acting weirder and weirder. Sam thought Frodo might be depressed because the ring had been destroyed and he missed it. But that couldn't be. Maybe he loved Frodo too much; maybe Frodo had started to hate Sam.  
  
"Poor ol' Mr. Frodo" he said to himself. Sam heard the bathroom door open and slam shut. A few minutes later Frodo walked into the kitchen, Sam looked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, well that's the end of that chapter! I hope you all liked it, please review! I'll try and update soon!  
  
If you review I'll try and reply to them! Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite band? 


	2. Heading Out

**A/n**: This is an extreamly short chapter....I'll update soon though!  
  
Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter....  
  
Heading Out

* * *

"My goodness!" exclaimed Sam  
  
Frodo grabbed a peice of buttered bread and bit in "What?" he said looking at Sam.  
  
"What'd you do to your hair?" Sam asked in shock.  
  
"I dyed it that's what" Frodo's hair was dyed midnight black, and he was wearing an old black leather jacket, a white t-shirt with several holes in it and jeans.  
  
"An-And what're you wearing?!" Sam was astonished. It was no longer the old Mr. Frodo that he had known all those years, it was a newer, better, badder Frodo.  
  
"What does it look like I'm wearing?!" Frodo screamed in frustration.  
  
He grabbed his pack "GOODbye Sam!" Frodo quickly walked out the door and started on down the path twords Buckland. Sam sprinted after him.  
  
"Frodo! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm Leaving Sam. I'm not the same Frodo you gardened for all those years. Good bye Sam, I'm leaving now" And with that he hurried down the trail twords Buckland.  
  
Sam stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What'd I do to make him leave?" he asked himself. He hurried back to Bag End and gathered food and cloths, he stuffed them in his pack. Sam hurried out the door and down the path that Frodo had gone.

* * *

I know, extremely short, but I'm gonna update really soon! 


End file.
